True Colours
by Tuxedo Elf
Summary: Left with little power after the Green Lanterns vanish, Saint Walker finds himself a captive of Sinestro and his science team. (Mentions of torture.) Gen.


Title: True Colours

Rating: PG (Torture)

Summary: Set during and directly after Sinestro #15, Saint Walker is a captive of Sinestro and his science team.

Xxxxxxxx

Saint Walker no longer knew how long he'd been in Sinestro's grasp. Oh, he'd tried to keep track for a while. Counting the periods they were experimenting on him had worked for a time. Then, they'd brought in a member from a nocturnal species and increased their work. It hadn't been long for after that for him to become confused. The science team subjected him to numerous, relentless and painful tests as they tried to unlock the secret of his ring. To make it work with, rather than against, their yellow rings.

They refused to heed his protestations that it was impossible. They were determined to find a way, no matter how long it took and forced him to submit. In his weakened state escape was not an option and, despite it all, he did not have a death wish.

Truth be told, he had often wondered about those limitations himself, having rarely, if ever, used hope as a passive thing. It had always been his driving force, his reason for carrying on and never giving up. Was that not will? But he had accepted the limitations, had believed it was all for a reason. Perhaps the blue light couldn't be that strong all the time, perhaps it was too much.

Then the Green Lanterns vanished and it changed everything. Though his ring still functioned it was severely drained. He suspected that whatever had taken the Green Lanterns had affected his power as well. The symbiotic nature of their rings made it a plausible explanation. Though whatever the cause, he'd found himself trapped on Arklu, unable to even fly.

As he aided the people there, as their hope had grown, it had started to recharge his ring, a little at a time. Eventually, he knew, it would have reached full power again. But Lobo had attacked before that could happen, taking advantage of his weak ring and capturing him far too easily. Knocked unconscious, he hadn't woken until they had nearly reached their destination.

Surrounded by almost all the Sinestro Corps, Walker had forced himself not to feel fear. Better to seem despondent and resigned than to let them feel and feed off his fear. And there had been a moment, when Sinestro helped the people of Arklu, that he had hoped that he had been wrong. That they'd changed and were not what they once were. He had felt the hope grow in those people as their world was saved. Had he been closer, it would have been enough to completely charge his ring within minutes. Then, just as he was basking in the hope, Sinestro had revealed his intentions. Despite his best efforts, there was no hiding his terror as the science team descended on him.

Even before the terrifying revelation he had been nervous. Telling Sinestro that he could no longer heal or charge other rings had been a somewhat desperate attempt to save himself. Although it was true at the moment, as his power returned so too would those abilities. Unless he lost hope of course. And here, trapped amongst the Yellow Lanterns, weakened and used as a lab rat, his hope all that was keeping him alive.

He had to believe that somehow, he'd find a way out of here. Although, strapped to an examining table, left either in total darkness or blinding light, he didn't know how. His body screamed for respite and he still shuddered at the memory of Nax's last physic vivisection. The feeling of being, quite literally, pulled apart while awake, aware and alive was a horror that was going to stay with him for a long time. Even now he could feel the ache in his muscles where she had separated them from flesh and bone.

Straining against the restraints, he tried to find some comfort. The table was positioned at an awkward angle, making it impossible to rest in any kind of natural position. Worse, his tail was caught directly behind his head and he lacked the freedom of motion to move his head to the side.

Biting back a groan, he closed his eyes. He needed to ignore the discomfort. To think instead of better things, better times he had to believe would come again. Sinestro's intent was not to kill him. That in itself was reason not to give up.

He didn't bother to open his eyes again when he heard the door slide open. He was so tired and they didn't seem concerned about his consciousness anyway. So it was a surprise to feel the water bottle pressed to his mouth, though he didn't question it and drank eagerly.

"Walker."

Now he opened his eyes, surprised to hear a familiar and - dare he say it? - worried voice. He coughed as the water eased his dry throat and allowed him to speak. "Arkillo!"

The second in command of the Sinestro Corps looked almost impassive, but Walker knew better. The odd, awkward friendship that had grown between them was still uneasy, yet it was real enough. The differing natures of their personalities and their rings did not seem to be the barrier it once was, something for which Walker was extremely grateful.

"You were foolish to get captured."

Saint Walker couldn't help it as he let out a dry laugh. "Yes... I believe I was." He smiled weakly. "I should have been more cautious."

Arkillo offered him more water and he accepted, not knowing when he'd get any again. When he had finished he watched as Arkillo hid the bottle away where it couldn't be seen.

"I cannot take you from here." Arkillo told him, looking him in the eyes. Others would not be as willing to look him in the eye with such grim news, but this was Arkillo.

Walker nodded as best he could in the restraints. "I know," he replied softly. He could see the strain of torn loyalties on Arkillo's face and wished he had not brought that conflict on his friend. Arkillo was fiercely loyal to Sinestro, yet at the same time, he had grown loyal to Saint Walker too. More than once he had abandoned previous plans to come to his aid. And now... Here they were. "You should not be here."

"I am well aware of that, Saint Walker," Arkillo said with characteristic gruffness. "I will go soon enough." There was a pause, sustained and awkward. And then, "How bad is it?"

"Highly unpleasant," Walker admitted. "Nax is... Very good at what she does and the others... Will try anything." He sighed. "I don't know if what they are trying will ever work. It is not the way the rings were made. But the function of rings has been changed before, I suppose all things are possible."

Arkillo snorted. "Ever hopeful, I see." Nonetheless, he seemed pleased that the hope had not left Saint Walker.

"If nothing else, hope will return my power to me in time. Once I can drain yellow rings again..." He wondered, briefly, if he should have said that. There was, after all, a possibility that Sinestro had sent Arkillo here - but no, he trusted his friend.

"You will have a lot to drain to get out of here," Arkillo pointed out.

"Indeed. But I will try."

"You are stronger than you look," the Yellow Lantern admitted.

"Sinestro does not wish me dead, that gives me an advantage," Walker replied. "And I know not everyone agrees with what he is doing. Even Nax gives me cause to doubt. And I still have friends, do I not?"

Another pause, before Arkillo nodded. "You do. And I... Am not in favour of this."

So strange, to hear a Fear Lantern declare such a thing, yet the sound of it ignited another spark of hope within him.

"Thank you."

Arkillo turned on hearing a sound nearby. "I must go now. Walker, I... will do what I can." He levied his friend with a final long stare and left the room, knowing that he could not risk being found here.

Walker sank back against the table as the door closed with a soft whoosh. It was an odd thing, this friendship, yet he couldn't help but wonder if that was where the secret lay. Maybe Sinestro was looking for answers in all the wrong places. They'd been so focused on unleashing the true potential of the blue light, of forcing it to work for yellow, that they had ignored the obvious.

His friendship with Arkillo was strong. Blue and Yellow already worked together, when both sides genuinely wished it. Given time, that connection had the potential to become stronger. Blue and Yellow combined could change the universe.

Because, when Blue and Yellow combined - well. They had a habit of making Green.

He smiled, even as he heard the science team returning.

There was hope yet.

END


End file.
